


Corvo & the Outsider

by thegaromaster



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: An unfinished drabble between Corvo and the Outsider, my sweetest of boys. Not particularly explicit. I don't really intend on finishing it, but there's enough of it to post.





	Corvo & the Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> so? i wrote this about a year ago, completely forgot it existed and just stumbled upon it. i dont have the emotional capacity to finish it off lmao and thought id just post it. theres absolutely gaps in the story cause i dont necessarily write chronologically, so? sorry i guess lmao. fill in the gaps, now its a videogame. whoop!

Rays of dusklight, heavy with the dust of the Hound Pits broke through the windows of Corvo's chambers, and what felt like the first time in forever, Corvo had been allowed to sleep. Armed with a bottle of Havelock's latest brew and a fistful of notes he'd lifted from the Royal Physician's studio, he planned to do just that. Sitting himself down on the edge of his, he assured himself that this alliance of a dark stout with some heavy reading would knock him out for the night.

Lately though, his dreams had been different. Before he found himself marked by the Outsider, Corvo's dreams were immemorable, just shallow reflections of the world that surrounded him. Yet now, they'd become terrifying, perverse even. Whispers from the Void told him things that no mortal would ever want, or need to know, and it terrified him beyond reason.

After undressing himself, leaving only his under shirt on for warmth he shifted himself round and lay on his bed. The bed was already warm, and he was silently thankful Cecelia remembered to put hot bricks under his mattress. A few swigs from his bottles, and with a page turned leaf he already found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. His breathing slowed into a rhythmic rise, and fall. He was tired, and ached and with a few more swigs he could feel the Havelock's bootleg dull his senses. The warmth and fading sobriety pulled him down into the darkness of slumber.

Then came the dreams.

Screams of those he still loved and seething streaks of violet tore through his vision, ripping him from the rest he'd so desperately needed. The room around him took a moment to settle in his mind. Darkness had now flooded his room, yet through the dim glow of the lantern on his bedside table he could see the half-empty bottle he'd left. The warmth of the bricks had left him, left him with nought but numb toes. He shifted, and kicked the sheets from him, putting his bare feet onto the floor. Even with the rug, it was cold. He finished off the remnants of the beer that he'd left in an effort to warm his belly.

The chill of the floor bought with it a dull ache and as the ache set in, he realised that it was of little significance as the world around him began to shatter. A blinding light burst through the room, followed by the roaring thunder of the world being torn apart. The world had been rendered inert, and the Void had been given form.

Apart from the wall that had faced the end of his bed, Corvo's room had still been left somewhat intact, despite the wall. Corvo bought his feet back up to his bed, and sat cross-legged.  Plumes of darkness arose from around the heavy, timber post at the corner of the bedstep, and from out of darkness came the Outsider.

His visits had become more frequent, and now they were to be expected. Corvo rolled his eyes at the young man that now stood at the end of his bed, and gave a heavy breath. He wanted, and wished to return to the deadness of his sleep. The day had been long, and full of grief. He needed sleep, and was certain he didn't need the company of the Void. 

 

* * *

 

"Are you bored?" Corvo asked, shifting himself back into his bed.

"Corvo?" The rugged man could all but sense the emotion in his voice, and yet somehow he couldn't, "it's almost as though you hold an animosity towards our time together?" A smirk gleans across the Outsiders face, "no, Corvo. I've lived a long, long time, and moments such as these? _Excite_ _me._ "

Keeping a hard defence, Corvo offered little reaction to the Outsider, though

Moments passed, though in this place it was hard to tell. Moments, decades or centuries. It all felt the same to Corvo. His entire perception of time had been removed, as though he'd been locked away, unable to look above for so long that he'd no idea whether the sun or the moon rules the heavens.

"Do you despise me?" The Outsider asked, raising an eyebrow. The smirk still held strong.

Corvo was pulled from his thoughts, utterly unsure of how to answer the question.

He thought for a moment. He didn't even know the answer to question himself.                

 

* * *

 

 

Corvo balled the Outsider's undershirt and pulled him down, sealing the gap between their bodies. Their faces were close, touching almost. His breath brought a chill to Corvo's lips, and the smell of him was like the sea itself. Corvo ran his fingers through the dark crop of hair above him and drew him down, letting their mouths meld into a deep kiss. The intrusion of the Outsider's tongue was cold, and numbing yet utterly intoxicating.

Corvo could feel himself grow hard, and shuddered as the Outsider pressed a hand around his neck. In response Corvo began to grind his hardness against the Outsider, yearning, no begging for release. He glanced up to see the curious, dark eyes watching him with fervour. His grip became tighter around Corvo's neck, the sensation was more than welcomed. Grinding harder against the Outsider, the message couldn't have been clearer, Corvo was revelling in this.


End file.
